


【影日】春寒料峭

by OnigiriFantuan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnigiriFantuan/pseuds/OnigiriFantuan
Summary: 高三最后一场春高比赛后，一个意外的吻让影山和日向的关系发生了变化……
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 32





	【影日】春寒料峭

**Author's Note:**

> 原著向脑洞，看到twi上太太的影日图有感而发。时间线在高三春高之后，除了影日外均友情向。我一直觉得日向也是会有负面情绪的，但又不知道怎么在不ooc的情况下描写出来。影山的天然和笨拙或许能在无意识中引领他向前吧。  
> 人物属于古馆老师，一切OOC都怪我。

三月中旬的宫城依然春寒料峭，屋顶和树枝上仍挂着未消融的冰雪。日向从妈妈手里接过熨平妥帖的白衬衫，老老实实的把衬衫下摆塞进校服裤子里，系上爸爸为了庆祝他毕业新给他买的皮带。围好围巾，带好耳罩，潇洒地跨坐在自行车上，“我出门了！”。  
“哥哥一路小心！”小夏在门边向他挥挥手。

今天是乌野高中2015届毕业生结业式的日子，这种天天翻过一座山头骑车半小时的旅程也即将到达终点。耳旁依旧是呼啸的山风，刮在脸上仍然生疼，日向加快了脚下的频率。又穿过了一片田野，两旁的樱花树有些花苞已经冒出来了，日向已看过它们花开花落了几轮，下次再看到又会是什么时候呢？莫名的伤感涌上心头，日向急忙摇摇头想把这些不快甩开。

结业典礼按部就班的进行，教导主任的假发今天也依然稳稳当当的戴在头顶。日向所在的三年一组首先上台从校长手里接过装有毕业证书的纸筒。被喊道名字上前时，日向一瞬间有点儿同手同脚，眼睛下意识地往台下黑压压的同学中寻找一个高个子的身影。啊，果然，在三班的区域不出意外的发现了影山，而他不出意外的正在打瞌睡。  
“日向同学？”校长递过毕业证书的手仍然落在半空，“啊，谢谢——”日向急忙回过神，接着朝校长一鞠躬，转身下台。

今天的毕业典礼是按照班级为单位组织的，到校之后还没来及和影山或排球部的其他人打招呼。今年春高结束后，虽然名义上他们这些三年级生已经退部了，但他仍然坚持晨练和课后活动，进行自主练习或帮助乌养教练指导队员。至于影山，这个春高结束马上收到众多职业俱乐部邀请的该死池面已经投入到职业俱乐部的练习中去了，好像他还取得了今年去参加世界青年锦标赛的名额。

话说他有多久没见过影山了，快两个月了？虽然几乎每天都有交流各自今天的见闻，比如，  
“影山我现在摸高有350cm了哦？”  
“我早就超过350cm了，你个呆子，卧推多少公斤了？”  
“80kg……”  
“那不是还差得远！”  
哟嚯，该死的力量4，卧推120kg了不起啊！说罢他总会气鼓鼓的吃掉一根蛋白棒，向上天祈求这些快点儿化成自己的肌肉。

但是，谁都没有提过发生在两个月前，在东京寒风中那一个意义不明的吻。

**  
自从他们加入乌野以来，三年未间断地取得了春高的门票，也带领乌野重回了县内豪门。第一年全国第八，第二年第十六，已经是可喜可贺值得吹嘘许久的成绩了。可是真正当他们踏入东京体育馆的中央球场，又有谁不想再进一步，再继续留在球场上呢？而竞技体育就是这样，一旦输了就完事休已，哪怕影山已经稳定的选入国家青年队，哪怕日向已经是队内接发球，拦网的绝对主力，输就是输了。高三最后一年的春高，乌野半决赛输给井闼山获得第三名。来看这场半决赛的OB有很多，伢子姐姐的太鼓队已卓有名气，乌野商业街的啦啦队应援也颇具规模，乌野管乐队虽然来的人不多，也足够撑场面了。至少现在的乌野看台远远不是三年前冷冷清清的样子。

晚上的庆功宴上大家依然兴致盎然，乌养教练、小武老师，月岛哥哥和伢子姐姐就不说，已经可以合法喝酒的大地、菅原和东峰前辈更是闹得不可开交，仿佛盛大的宴会。日向却一反往常的安静，默默的给自己盛了第三碗白米饭，顺便给影山也又添上一碗。  
“我们来庆祝乌野排球部取得历史性的好成绩，干杯！”菅原学长已经喝得面颊绯红，勾着大地的脖子，领口的衬衫已经解开了两粒扣子。

日向兴致恹恹地举起手边的白开水一饮而尽，“我出去走走！”，他突然起身。  
身为队长的山口敏锐的注意到到日向的情绪，“影山你去看看日向。”  
“哦，”说罢影山顺从的放下碗筷，抄起自己和日向的外套，起身追了出去。

松鸭庄并不大，日向也并不难找。此刻他正靠在三楼的露台上，对着东京的夜色发呆。  
“把外套穿好，呆子。“说着把他的外套递过去。  
“谢谢你啊，就不能把后面那两个多余的字去掉么？”日向带着哽咽说道。  
“谁会这个天气外套都不穿就跑出来啊，又想发烧么，呆子。”影山强硬地继续说。  
“我还想继续留在球场上。”日向用自己运动服的袖子擦去泪水，委屈的表情一如两年前。  
“你还能继续留在球场上。”影山肯定的说，掰过日向的脑袋对着自己，“我会一直在球场上等着你的。”他补充道，目光火热，仿佛能融化一月的寒冰。

日向要去巴西是早就定好的事了，在排球这条路上他可谓是因为热爱而赌上了一切。  
我会打倒你，成为站在球场上最久的人。距离日向说出这句话已经过去了三年。而这三年间，影山被选入国家青年队合宿，影山被选入国家青年队，影山超过了190cm，影山收到了职业俱乐部邀请……哪怕春高结束了他也能马上进入职业队进行训练，继续打着室内排球，而他却要稍微绕个原路去打沙滩排球，去巴西，去到地球另外一端。所有的不甘心，不情愿，舍不得，在这个半决赛失利的夜晚一股脑爆发出来。日向一个转身就趴在栏杆上大哭起来，却不肯发出声音，想为自己的自尊心留有一丝颜面。

影山的手停在半空，他那颗离了球场就无法正常运行的大脑一下子无法处理日向（在他看来）突然迸发的情绪。  
“呐，别哭了，我不叫你呆子了。”他手足无措，只能尴尬地拍了拍他的后背。  
日向没有应声，肩膀扔在剧烈地抖动着，要说难过也没有多难过，只是他现在真的需要发泄一下内心积攒的负面情绪。  
“我不是因为这个才哭的啊，傻子。”日向闷闷地说，影山真的是个呆瓜。

“我会一直在球场上等你的。”影山又说了一遍，“无论多久。”  
“明明一直都是你先走一步……”日向仍然带着哭腔。  
“你没有理由做不到！”影山态度坚决，也带着激动的情绪，胸腔剧烈地起伏，又一次把日向掰过来对着自己，捧着他的脸颊。

近了，影山的脸在自己眼前蓦然放大，他能就着路灯和来来回回的车灯看到他藏蓝色的瞳孔，原来影山的睫毛这么长的么？日向一时止住了哭泣，呆在原地。  
影山发狠地靠过来，吻住了他的唇，倒不如说撞上了他的唇。

日向的瞳孔一缩，为突然而来的吻慌了手脚。  
影山下一刻又猛地拉开他们的距离，继续大口喘着气，仿佛刚跑完五千米。

“现在——”影山说，“你相信了么？”他面颊通红，说不出是不是因为寒风。  
“额……嗯？”日向仍因为刚刚的吻无法平复心情。  
“你没有理由做不到？”  
“啊——”可是这和亲我有什么关系啊！日向腹诽。

“进去吃饭吧，我看你今天蛋白质还没摄入够。”如果有自说自话的榜单，影山这个混蛋肯定榜上有名。  
东京的夜景绚烂，远处还有烟火表演，而日向再无暇顾及自己复杂的情绪，跟着影山回到室内。

影山这是，肯定他了么？从自己别扭的搭档嘴里听到这句看似否定实则肯定的评价，  
是啊，他纠结什么呢？走这条路不就是为了继续留在球场上么？绕下远路算什么呢？他的天才二传手一直相信着自己啊。  
他颤抖的身体渐渐平稳下来。  
可是刚刚那个吻，又是什么意思呢？

**  
时隔快两个月，影山JAPAN再度出现在学校，却仍然是一副让女生幻灭的白痴睡相，日向心里暗暗地嘲笑着。直到三年三组被叫上台，影山看起来也没有多清醒。和同班同学站在一起，已经一米九的身高鹤立鸡群，日向这时才注意到影山剪短了很多的刘海，“像狗啃的一样”，日向默默腹诽着，接着爆发出更多的无声的嘲笑，夸张到日向旁边的同学以为他突然肚子痛。

结业式之后是例行的集体照时间，好人缘的日向被同学拉住一张张地拍合影，他依然没来及抓到机会吐槽影山的新发型。  
“日向君再见！”“日向保重啊！”“翔阳再见啦！”  
和同学们一一挥别，日向跑向了今天一定要去的一个地方，第二体育馆。

果不其然，从里面传出来了刻在血液里的鞋面和木地板摩擦的沙沙声，手击打排球干脆地撞击声，和排球拍击地板的巨响。一如三年前第一天来到这里，他顺手解开了校服正装外套，穿着室内鞋直接踏进这个承载了他三年汗水与回忆的地方。

“咻噜噜噜——”直径21厘米，黄蓝相间的球在一双保养良好，十指修长的手中转动着。穿着白色衬衫和正装西裤的身影向前开始助跑，接着球被向前抛出一个完美的弧线。  
完美的击打点。  
发球者的身子微微右倾，是靠近球场底线的弧线球！  
身体早已优先于大脑迈动出了第一部，迅速找到球的落点。双臂前伸，保持稳定的同时卸去球的强力旋转，迅速起身，球也稳稳地落在二传准备区。

好一传。看到自己手感颇为不错的一个跳发球被完美接住，发球者还是发出如此感叹。

“影山JAPAN！”日向脸上扬起大大的微笑，隔着球网向他走去。  
“哦，刚才到位时机还是晚了一点，能跑动到位就不要伸长手去接。”两个月来他们当面说得第一句话。  
“知道了知道了。毕业快乐！”  
“哦，你也是。”

没有穿着运动鞋、运动服及护具，也没办法打尽兴打球。他们只得草草地相互传了几个上手球就结束了在第二体育馆，在乌野的最后的训练。

他们默契地、无比仔细地做着这三年间做过无数次的动作：捡起散落的排球，收起球网，拖地，无声的沉默在二人之间蔓延。乌野排球队因为近年来优越的表现，赞助也水涨船高，平时的训练球和所有器械都升级了。似乎想让时间过得更慢一点，又或是想再留在乌野久一点，他们在一颗颗地保养着所有的排球，擦干、打气，真皮的冰凉的触感和皮革的味道充斥着鼻腔。

“啊——”在拿起最后一颗排球时他们的手碰在了一起，一下子日向感觉相碰的指尖燃起火来。影山一只手拿起最后那颗球，坐在一摞软垫上，像保养自己手指一样细心的擦拭起来。日向盯着他灵活纤长的手指，一股无名的燥热让他唇干舌燥。

和影山的关系？他不是没思考过这个问题。对手？队友？朋友？挚友？损友？本来已经很难用一个词来概括，加上两个月前那个突然袭击一样的吻，就更难加以界定了。这个混蛋在想些什么啊！  
日向出神地继续盯着影山。

“喂，呆子日向。”影山突然抬头，保养好的最后一颗球被放置妥当。“你这一年要做些什么？一年后才去巴西的吧？”  
“哦哦——”日向收回自己痴汉的眼神，“鹫匠教练给我联系好了沙排教练，这一年先学习一下基础。然后就是帮着乌养教练训练新生吧，我想。有空的话应该会去仙台市里打打业余球队的比赛。”  
“你可别被落下了。”影山郑重的说。  
日向刚想反呛回去，影山补充道“我休假的时候会回来看你训练成果的。”  
“放心吧，影山JAPAN！”日向继续扬起明亮的微笑，没什么能比和影山打排球更令他开心的了。  
“要加强力量训练，不然你的扣球很容易被接起来。”影山继续嘱咐着。  
“我有好好练！”说罢走到影山面前，拉着影山的手就要往自己的胸肌摸去，想让他直观的感受自己最近力量训练的成果，而影山的手指隔着布料不经意地划过日向胸前的一粒，让他突然一阵战栗，影山的手扎扎实实地抚上他的胸大肌。

“唔，”影山按了按他的胸肌，划过了已经练出形状的下轮廓，又顺着侧轮廓往上摸到肩部的三角肌，划过他的锁骨，抚着他的颈侧。  
日向已经被按的酥酥麻麻，想不起来这一切是怎么开始的了。  
此刻影山和他的距离仅次于在松鸭庄露台那么近，他能在他平静如琥珀的眼睛中看到自己的身影。

“呐，影山。”他终于开口，胸廓下面的心脏砰砰直跳。  
“嗯？”  
“你……唔——”  
日向话刚开了一个头，嘴唇上突然传来熟悉又陌生的触感。影山这家伙真是行动派的，直接按住他的后脑勺往下。  
日向的头向后仰去，挣脱开了他的突然袭击。  
“你这家伙究竟怎么搞的？为什么老是突然亲过来啊，就算是我喜欢你——”日向捂住自己的嘴，为自己的口不择言而后悔。  
当事人影山一脸疑惑，歪着头瞪大眼睛，丝毫不觉得自己做错了什么。  
“我才是满头问号呢，你究竟把我看做什么关系啊？你说过你喜欢我么？”日向追问，觉得他已经无可救药。  
“我没说过么？” 影山依旧是一副天然到极致的表情。  
“哈——啊？？” 日向濒临炸毛。

等等等等——，刚才影山说了什么？  
“你什么时候说过？？” 日向难以置信地看着他。  
“上次春高结束的时候，在松鸭庄——”  
“根本没说！”日向对于自己的记忆力在排球以外好过影山还是相当有自信的。“你就像刚刚一样突然就亲过来了，我的初吻啊！”  
“我以为我说了，”影山继续像无辜的奶狗一样眨着眼，“我看你也没闪开，就——”

算了，不是和他置气的时候。日向默默想到。  
“那现在呢，你有什么想说的么？”  
“你肌肉练的不错。”  
日向此刻差点儿要背过气去，自己怎么会喜欢上这种单细胞。

“还想再亲亲你。”  
这记直球让日向无法招架，脸颊上迅速飘起红晕，整个人发晕。

影山说着便伸出右手揽过日向的腰，让他面对面跨坐在自己腿上，左手继续抚在他的颈侧。  
有时候单细胞这个物种也不赖。日向这么想着，也便顺从的享受着这个亲吻，胳膊环住影山的脖子来加深这个吻。

两个人在恋爱方面都是一团白纸，唯一的接吻经验还是和对方，所以这个第一次正儿八经的吻也就有点儿狼狈。嘴唇毫无章法地相碰，牙齿也时不时彰显着存在感，咯得嘴唇生疼。偷偷从影视剧里学来的深吻方法此刻毫无用处，舌头像打架一样相互纠缠，最后两个人都憋到差点儿背过气去才结束这个吻。

牙印，口水，两个人此刻脸上狼狈的很，不知道的还以为影山学长和日向学长又打架了。

他们抵着额头，大口呼吸着清冷的空气，仿佛溺水后刚被救上岸的人。

“你个呆子。”日向说。  
“呆子日向。”影山没头没尾的说。

日向紧紧拥着影山，属于他的，只属于他的影山。两颗心脏砰砰跳动的声音在寂静的器材室清晰可闻。

“诶体育馆的灯怎么还开着？” 熟悉的下一届学弟的声音传过来。  
日向一惊，反应过来他俩刚刚的姿势有多么糟糕。他急忙想起身，影山却加大了力道把他牢牢地抱在怀里。  
器材室的门被推了推。日向的心跳到了嗓子眼儿，影山的呼吸打在他的颈侧，他丝毫不敢出声。连校服裤子的化纤布料相互摩擦的沙沙声他都觉得格外刺耳。

“今天休息，明天再来训练吧。”月岛清冷的声音传过来，器材室的门重归平静。  
“月岛前辈好。”学弟的声音飘远了。

“里面的两位“前辈”，”月岛贴着器材室的门，“下次麻烦自己挑好地方。再见了。”说罢脚步声也离开了。看来想在毕业前来体育馆的并不止他们两个。

“他们走了。”外面重回寂静，过了好一会儿日向才贴着影山耳朵说。“能不能放我下来？”他们维持这个暧昧的姿势已经很久了。  
就算日向身高体重都增加了不少，影山还是能轻而易举的托起他放在软垫上，这让日向的自尊心还是多少受了点儿打击。日向对着影山哪怕穿着衬衫都轮廓分明的背肌咽了咽口水。

刚才实在过于刺激，日向往后躺倒在软垫上，想了想被学弟当场发现会有什么后果，捂住了自己的脸。影山俯身拉开他的双手，扣在垫子上，俯视着他，湛蓝色的眼睛背后有一团火焰正在燃烧。日向感觉到自己的脸又在升温了。

不过——  
“影山你个呆子，你压到我头发了！”  
“头发留那么长做什么，乱糟糟的，赶紧剪了！”  
“你管我！你先看看自己狗啃一样的短刘海吧！”

这个春天好像来临了。

（完）


End file.
